


What's Worth Dying For

by Spindizzy



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Count was curled up in the window, lazing dreamily in the sunlight like a cat, an open book balancing forgotten on his lap. Howell was sat at the table, flicking through his notes from that day while the TV babbled to itself. [Spoilers for Volume 10.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Worth Dying For

The Count was curled up in the window, lazing dreamily in the sunlight like a cat, an open book balancing forgotten on his lap. Howell was sat at the table, flicking through his notes from that day while the TV babbled to itself.

It was background noise. It was something - anything - to fill the void where a conversation should be.

_" - the missing teenagers were found dead today in a hotel in Los Angeles, leaving a letter to their distraught families saying that they would rather die together than be separated - "_

"How foolish."

Howell nearly jumped at the sound of D's voice, looking up sharply. "What is?" He hadn't been listening, and whatever it was hadn't been that important because D was still watching the sunset. He just hoped this wouldn't be the usual "You-always-destroy-things-you-don't-understand" speech, because he wasn't in the mood for it. Why had he left the news on?

"Suicide. Wars. Terrorism. Humanity in general."

"Oh." When D got into this sort of mood, all you could was wait until he got to the point or ignore him. The latter was dangerous.

"Nothing's worth dying for." He was frowning slightly, a ghostly reflection in the glass. "Nothing that they seem to be killing themselves over anyway." The Count sighed and swung his slippered feet to the floor. "If they were going to die for something, they could at least die for something worthwhile."

Oh. That explained a lot. It wasn't the waste of life, it was what it was wasted on. D's logic was fucked up.

"What brought this on?"

"Those idiots - You weren't listening, were you?" He glanced at the TV, just as the reporter started going over the days headlines again. "There you go, that's what brought it on. Dying for love. Foolishness at it's extreme."

Howell was no romantic, but that was a bit harsh, even to him. "Love's not worth dying for then?"

Before he realised, D was stood next to him. One cool, long nailed hand cupped his cheek, and D was peering into his eyes with an amused half-smile on his face. "Definitely not." Then he kissed him - a soft kiss, there and gone in seconds. "Especially not from a human."

* * *

_Howell stood, staring at D's corpse as it crumpled to the floor, still smiling. Nothing was worth dying for. Nothing. Especially not revenge. Surely not. Especially if it was only on humans..._

His world exploded into fire and light. Not even love was worth dying for.

Too late.


End file.
